


Daddy's Little Girl

by stratataisen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect Kink Meme prompt: Liara headbutts someone.  Bonus points if she's defending Femshep's honor.</p>
<p>Commander Shepard get's a late night call from Bailey about a disturbance in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic I wrote for the Mass Effect Kink Meme that I revamped a little before posting hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bioware owns the Mass Effect series (and my soul sometimes).

“Commander, there’s a call coming in for you from Commander Bailey.”

Jane looked up from her datapad, eyebrow raised in question as she glanced as Kaidan who looked just as puzzled by the call.  “Is there an emergency on the Citadel?”

“He didn’t say so, Commander, but he did say he would like to speak sooner than later.”

The first human Specter scratched her head.  What could Bailey possible want so late at night? They had only been dry dock for less than a day, for some much needed shore leave…..she ran a hand over her face and groaned.  The only reason Bailey would contact her this late on a non emergency call would be because one of her crew got themselves into trouble.  “Vega.”  She growled.

“We don’t know it was him.”  Kaidan chuckled.

“Who else would he be calling about.”  She said as she set the datapad down and detangled herself from his lap. She moved up to the terminals in the small office area so she could access the vidcom, opening up the comm she said, “Put him through, Traynor.”

“Aye aye, Commander.”

The screen that also severed as her display case for her model ships came to life and Bailey’s face appeared.   “Bailey, what can I do for you at this hour?”

“Evenin’ Shepard.  Major.  Sorry to disturb the two of you this late.”   He looked rather…amused about something; there was the smallest of smirks on his lips.  “But there seems to have been a situation down in Purgatory with one of your crewmen.”

Shepard sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  “What did James do this time?”

“It wasn’t Lieutenant Vega, Shepard.”

Shepard blinked, somewhat shocked.  “Joker & EDI?”

“I said one, Shepard, not two.  And no, it was neither of them.”

“Donnelly?”

“Nope.”

“….Garrus?”

“Heh, If it was Vakarian I’d let him stew in the holding cell for a few hours, just to pull his leg.”

Jane could help but smirk at that, she could faintly hear a chuckle coming from Kaidan’s direction, apparently finding the comment amusing as well.  “Are you going to make me list my entire crew just to figure out who you have in custody?”

“Dr. T’soni is making you her one phone call.”  That smirk got a little bit bigger.

 “Liara!?  In jail!?”  Jane’s eyebrows shot up.  If it hadn’t been Bailey giving her the news she would have never believed it herself.  “What the hell happened?”

“Apparently there was a…well I guess you could call her a socialite at the club who was bad mouthing you.  Pretty badly to from what the arresting officers said.”  Bailey rubbed the back of his neck.  “Dr. T’soni stood up from her spot at one of the tables and walk over to the woman, where she proceeded to……..headbutt her.”

Shepard blinked once, twice, and a third time.  Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to contain her laughter.  “I’m sorry…I think I heard you wrong the first time….repeat that last part again.”

Bailey’s face had a full blown shit-eatting grin on it now. “You heard me right, she headbutted her.  From the report the little miss socialite was out like a light in one hit.”

“Hehehe.  Her Father’s going to be so proud of her.”  Shepard wiped away the tears starting to form from holding back her laughter.

“More like she’s never going to let Liara live it down.”  Kaidan said with restrained laughter in his voice.

“Nor anyone else on this ship, for that matter.”  Shepard added sharing an amused grin with Major.  She looked back to the C-Sec Commander.  “So, what are we going to do with her?”

“I was hoping that you would come down to the station to retrieve her, I think she’s more than learned her lesson by sitting in a cell for an hour or two.”  He chuckled.   It wasn’t often one sees and Asari headbutt someone.  Slap, yes.  Bioticly throw someone across the room, yes.  Try to rip someone apart with biotics, again yes.  But headbutt someone?  Not often at all.

“Tell her I’ll be there as soon as I can……..oh, and that her Father might be there along for the Skycar ride back to the Normandy.”


End file.
